Hearts Entwined
by Palletshipperforever
Summary: Tracey Sketchit had always kept his mind on watching Pokemon. What happens when an old friend comes to stay with Professor Oak for a bit? Yaoi. Rated M to be on the safe side for later chapters. Third-Wheel Shipping and Pallet-Shipping.


**Hearts Entwined.**

**Author's Note**: Oi, it's been a very long time since I've gotten back into the style of writing fan-fiction. I've been reading a lot lately, so why not make my own? And why not bring out two of my favorite pairings in Pokemon? Yes. I **LOVE** Pallet-Shipping and Third-Wheel Shipping. I just don't get why there aren't that many Third-Wheel fan-fictions out there. Well, guess what? This is going to hopefully bring some more light onto those two. I kind of stumbled upon the idea while watching some old episodes with Brock and some of the Orange Islands episodes with Tracey. Then I did some random browsing…which can get someone into trouble if they're not careful. XD I'm…hooked on this pairing now thanks to the Shipping article on them. So now, I'm a Pallet-Shipper and a Third-Wheel shipper. Be warned, this contains the old style Pokemon, not from the newer series which is kind of janked up. Yes, Jank is a word. .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything from Pokemon sadly. I only own this story and the plot.

**Category**: Pallet-Shipping and Third-Wheel Shipping. Though this is focusing more on Third-Wheel.

**Rated**: M just to be on the safe side. Especially for later chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

_**What's Wrong With Me?**_

Months ago after meeting Brock for the first time, Tracey Sketchit would not have said he felt something for the other male. Even if he felt oddly content when the breeder-in-training was around. The minute Brock left with Ash and Misty for another journey in the Johto regions, the feeling of contentment was gone all of a sudden, leaving the Pokemon watcher a bit confused. He didn't know this feeling and he didn't know if he wanted to.

Okay, maybe he did.

The only other person who made him feel content to be around with was Misty, though he felt pretty content around other females as well. None of them left him a little confused. Not like Brock had.

Just what was going on with him?

A couple of months had passed since that fleeting moment of contentment and confusion, giving Tracey plenty of time to think. And when the watcher got to thinking, there was always room for sketching. That's when trouble decided to tag along.

"Hey, Sketchit. Gramps needs you to clear out the guest bedroom."

At this, Tracey lifted his gaze from the page to stare at Professor Oak's grandson. "Why?"

Gary rolled his eyes, even though he knew Tracey had not been inside when his grandfather reported the news to him. "That Brock character is coming to stay with us for a couple of weeks."

Hearing the boy's name caused Tracey's heart to skip a beat as he quickly adverted Gary's gaze. "Oh."

Arching a curious brow, the younger Oak leaned over, as though attempting to steal a glance at the Pokemon Watcher's drawing. Instinct made Tracey lift the book up, hiding the page against his chest as he eyed the other male warily. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Pfft, whatever, Sketchit. You're starting to act weirder than normal."

Watching the other male take his leave, Tracey let out a slightly shaky breath before he pried the sketch-book away from the protective holding earlier. Staring down at the rough, little sketch of Brock made his cheeks burn with color as realization hit him. Brock was going to be staying with them! Maybe he could use this time to find out why the male made him feel content and yet confused at the same time. For now, though, it was time to get started on making the guest room look neat and cleaner than it had been before.

* * *

It was nearing dinner time when Tracey decided to check upon Gary. Professor Oak had already eaten his share and went back to check on some files for research. He checked the lab where he usually found Gary in, only to see that it had been abandoned. In his room, maybe? Frowning lightly, Tracey paused at the closed door. He could vaguely make out the sound of mumbling.

He could have sworn he heard Ash's name being mentioned and that alone caused the watcher to push the door open without even knocking. "Uhm..."

Blinking a few times, Tracey tilted his head a little to the side as he caught Gary writing in what looked to be a journal of sorts. Okay, this was news to him. Then again, he might have seen it coming. "Are you...writing about Ash?"

Taking a step back, he bit down on his bottom lip as he saw the researcher's eyes widen and his cheeks turn a furious shade of red. Yup. He had been caught.

"You tell anyone about this, Sketchit, you're **DEAD**! Got it?"

"All right, all right! It's time to eat, just thought I'd let you know."

Tracey narrowly missed the pillow being thrown at him as he backed out of the room quickly. Hey, when a pillow is thrown at you, it's a sure sign to leave the room immediately, unless you want an un-announced fight. And more things thrown at you. But, at least it gave Tracey more time to think about his own thoughts. Sure, he might have turned red whenever someone caught him thinking about Brock; that and whenever his name was mentioned, he could feel his heart skip a beat. But, that didn't mean...

Shit.

He couldn't be in love. Three reasons why he couldn't be: The guy he fell for was BROCK. Brock was a womanizer, hooked on women, not the other way around. In the end, it would only end in heart-ache. And Tracey didn't want to be rejected. He didn't want that hurt.

So, he couldn't be in love. Right? It was...pure admiration, wasn't it? Yes, that was it.

"Tracey? Are you all right?" Came the concerned voice of Professor Oak.

Tracey felt his form stiffen as he realized he had been gripping the counter for support sometime during his thoughts. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, Professor. Just thinking, really."

A look of disbelief crossed the elderly man's facial expression as he watched the younger male. "If you're sure. I'm going to be in the lab for a little bit longer. Try not to stay up too late tonight. Brock's going to be arriving tomorrow."

Did he have to be reminded of that? Instead of responding, Tracey nodded slowly, keeping his gaze locked on the faucet, finding it interesting for the time being. The moment the Professor left, Tracey let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he had been holding in. Awesome. Brock hadn't even arrived yet and he was already feeling on edge.

How the hell was he going to survive the very next day?

**TBC!**


End file.
